life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan's Room
Nathan's Room is number 111 in the male part of the Prescott Dormitory. It is fully explorable during episode four, "Dark Room", as Max Caulfield searches for proof of Nathan Prescott's involvement in the Dark Room Conspiracy. His room slate originally read "The Prescotts rule this town", obviously a show of power and outward aggression. Max could easily recognize his room from the slate, as nobody else would have the need to display that message. However the slate changed after the Limited Edition patch and now reads "LEAVE ME ALONE", an indication that he feels distraught. Max uses the nearby fire extinguisher to bust open the locked door of the room. She can rewind to repair the damage if she likes, once she's inside. Interior The first notable thing about Nathan's room is that it appears to be very dark because of the dark colours on the walls and the closed blinds over the windows. It is obvious that Nathan is the brooding and moody type. Left from the door is a desk with expensive photo equipment; a brand new monochrome camera and a new lens. On the wall beside this desk is a certificate Nathan got from his father when he was little, certifying that he is the "best son in the world". It is clear that Nathan values the respect and admiration of his father, and is desperately trying to redeem himself and win back the love he once had as a child. On the right side of the table is a black leather couch. Over the couch the computer screen is projected on the wall. Macabre black and white scenes similar to the old German Expressionism style play as the screensaver of his PC, as well as the image on the projector. Alongside the couch is a broken lamp and Nathan's prescription drugs. On the wall opposite of the door is another desk with Nathan's computer. Beside it, there is a shelf with lots of horror DVDs and creepy photographs. Nathan even has a photo of Max hanging on the wall near his bed if you accused him and he broke into Max's room earlier. Under his bed, there is a pornographic magazine; Max comments that he is just like any other teenage boy in that regard. However, the bondage portrait photographs on his wall suggest he has a BDSM fetish or more likely a foreshadowing of the Dark Room. Near his bed is also a commode with his clothing. Inside one of the drawers, Max finds a threatening note from Chloe arranging their meeting in the Blackwell bathroom, as well as a horrifying picture of Chloe while drugged. If Pompidou was hurt during the last episode, there is also a macabre photo of the injured dog lying on the road. During episode four, Max explores the room and uses Nathan's PC to glean more insight into his troubles and involvement in the drugging of Blackwell Academy girls. She can find a thoughtful email from his sister Kristine, as well as unsupportive notes from his father, and some conversations with Victoria Chase about what she plans to wear to the Vortex Club party. After checking the PC, Max sheds light on the floor and is able to see scratch marks from the couch being pulled back. She moves the couch to find Nathan's hidden stash of information, as well as his phone. She takes the zip-lock bag and departs the room to find Chloe. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can use Nathan's computer to view: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * Gallery Nathan best son diploma.png|Best Son Diploma from Nathan's father nathanroom-9mmguide.png|Guide to 9mm nathanroom-brokenlamp.png|A broken lamp nathanroom-camera.png|Nathan's camera nathanroom-katestuff.png|Stuff from Kate Marsh's altar nathanroom-musicplayer.png|Nathan's music player nathanroom-prescriptionpills.png|Nathan's prescription pills nathanroom-romanticposter.png|The New Romantics poster nathanroom-tirturedposter.png|Poster of a tied-up woman nathanroom-chloenote.png|A note from Chloe nathanroom-chloephoto.png|Photo of a drugged Chloe nathanroom-drbillbook.png|A book by Dr. Bill nathanroom-photo1.png|Photo from Nathan's bed nathanroom-photo2.png|Photo #2 from Nathan's bed nathanroom-pompidou.png|Picture of Pompidou (determinant) nathanroom-photowithdad.png|Photo of Nathan and his father Magazine_censored.png|Pornographic magazine (censored) de:Nathans Zimmer pl:Pokój 111 ru:Комната Нейтана Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Bedrooms Category:Prescott Dormitory Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Prescott Family Category:Locations Category:Season 1